Poison-Making
} |name = } | 2 = Improved | 3 = Expert | 4 = Master }} Poison-Making |type = Skill |icon = Skill- } | 2 = Improved | 3 = Expert | 4 = Master }}PoisonMaking_icon.png |description = The character has survived the difficult learning process of making poisons and grenades. |effect type = Activated |range = Personal |activation = 0 |cooldown = 0s }} Poison-Making is a crafting skill that focuses primarily on mixing deadly substances that the character can apply to melee weapons, inflicting extra damage and often impairing enemy activity. Those skilled in this art can also create explosive items designed to be hurled at the enemy. As with Herbalism and Trap-Making, creating items using this skill requires a recipe and raw ingredients. All rogues start with one rank in this skill. One poison and one coating can be applied to a weapon at any time; using either on a weapon already buffed by the same type will overwrite the corresponding buff. Both poisons and coatings stack with Flaming, Frost, or Telekinetic Weapons. The first rank of this skill is required to use (i.e. apply or throw) any Poison or Grenade. Additionally, bows and crossbows do not benefit from poisons or coatings. Tiers | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 0s | The character has survived the difficult learning process of making simple poisons and grenades. |-valign="top" | Improved Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 4 | The character can now create deadly second-tier poisons and grenades. |-valign="top" | Expert Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 7 | The character has learned exotic new techniques for making poisons and grenades up to the third level of potency. |-valign="top" | Master Poison-Making | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 10 | The character is an elite poisoner, able to create fourth-tier poisons and grenades. |} Locations for unlimited supplies The following vendors sell unlimited supplies of important poison-making ingredients. * Concentrator Agent: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp * Corrupter Agent: Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp and Alimar in Dust Town (If not forced to accept bribe of 10 silvers for information). * Deathroot: Varathorn at the Dalish Camp (if you side with werewolves he will be unavailable) * Deep Mushroom: Ruck in Ruck's Cave in the Ortan Thaig area of The Deep Roads (if you kill him his stock will be unavailable) * Distillation Agent: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp * Flasks: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District, Innkeeper at The Spoiled Princess, Figor in Figor's Imports in Orzammar (you must scare off the Carta thugs first), and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp * Lifestone: Ruck in Ruck's Cave in the Ortan Thaig area of The Deep Roads (if you kill him his stock will be unavailable) * Lyrium Dust: Quartermaster in the Circle Tower * Toxin Extract: Varathorn at the Dalish Camp (if you side with werewolves he will be unavailable) Poisons (Note: Each poison remains applied to a weapon for 60 seconds) Grenades Grenades are 'Area of Effect' weapons, so friendly fire settings apply. Note that the second tier of the Stealth talent allows a Rogue to toss grenades at will (because they count as items, and therefore do not break stealth). Quests requiring Poison-Making * A Poisonous Proposition * Crime Wave (possibly) Notes * Due to their never-ending intrigues, most noble houses of Orzammar employ one or several poisoners at all times.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, p. 88 * A mining caste dwarf named Grundrak wrote a book named 'On Combustibles and Corrosives' which discusses the use of combustiles and corrosives for best effect and contains the formalae of Acid Flask and Fire Bomb. This book was written in the Trade tongue as he was certain that humans needed the advice most of all.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, p. 89 References Category:Poison-Making Category:Poison-Making items Category:Dragon Age: Origins skills Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening skills